kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Billow Bird (species)
Billow Birds are one of the species known to inhabit Dream Land in the series. While they are fairly uncommon in other areas of Dream Land, they are very common on Vanilla Sundae Island and White Wafers. Billow Birds are evolutionary descendants of Pengis, a similar bird species that inhabited Dream Land millions of years ago. Billow Birds were one of the first two species that debuted in the series, making their debut in Kirby: Behind the Scenes along side the Waddle Dee species. Dedede was the only one seen in the series until Chapter 6, where Davey makes his debut in the series. The species' name was spoken for the first time in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness by Miles in the original and first digital version of the series. However, in the remastered version, the species' name was spoken for the first time by Drawcia during her fight with Dedede in Chapter 5. The species' name was coined by SuperBadgerMan. Dedede is the first Billow Bird to be seen in the series. Appearance Billow Birds are similar in appear to Dedede, but their feathers can come in a variety of colors and some individuals can have feathers that look much like hairstyles. They have a yellow beak that has either a round, pointed or no beak tip depending on the individual and they have two yellow feet to support their girth. Though they mostly appear to be mostly fat, they are actually a mix of fat and muscle. Abilities Billow Birds are naturally fat and therefore, any ice-related attack are rendered ineffective against a Billow Bird except those that involve blunt force or cutting but the coldness from these attacks are still ineffective against a Billow Bird's fat. Because of this, Billow Birds are immune to the icy breath of Ice Dragons. Their fat is also a bit like rubber, it grants a slight resistance but not a full out immunity and their fat is thick enough to stop blades from deeply cutting into their flesh. Despite being fat, Billow Birds can thrive in other climates as well. Billow Birds are also known to be quite physically strong with some individuals capable of shattering stone and bending some types of metals with their bare hands. Billow Birds are also capable of inhaling and inflating themselves for flight, similar to the Puffball species. They also can do this to slow their descent when they are falling. Known Billow Birds Male Billow Birds *Dedede *Dirk † *Derek *Derin † *DJ † *Davey *Dewey *Clinton *Magnus Hansen *Snorre Hansen *Arne Hansen *Rolf *Antonio Rodriguez *Vul Female Billow Birds *Diantia † *Astrid Hansen *Sigrid Hansen *Valencia Hansen † *Delia *Daisy *Debbie Trivia *Most of the Billow Birds in Dedede's family have names that being with the letter D. *Billow Birds are one of the two sentient bird species to be seen in the series, the other species being the Birdon species from Floralia. Category:Birds Category:Species Category:Game Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Sentient Species of Planet Popstar